Miniature permanent magnet direct current (PMDC) electric motors are widely used in many products, including being used to control the throttle valve of an internal combustion engine of a vehicle. Computer equipment used in modern vehicles are often sensitive to electromagnetic interference (EMI). Therefore, electric motors used in vehicles usually need to be shielded or incorporate noise suppression devices to prevent generating EMI which could interfere with the normal operation of the computer equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,400,058 discloses an electric motor with a circuit for suppressing electromagnetic interference. In this motor, a rigid printed circuit board (PCB) is fixed to the brush holder which supports two brush cages. Two leaded resistors and two leaded capacitors are disposed on the PCB so as to suppress EMI generated by arcing between the commutator and the brushes, in this electric motor, wire is needed to connect the PCB to the motor. Additionally, leaded components occupy a relatively large space making it difficult to reduce the physical size of the motor.